


Bound

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Trans Character, wow that's an excellent tag for this fic thank u AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge makes a bad decision and Shiro blames himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for my newest fandom oh boy lets pop the bottle on this one

“Stupid fabric, ugh I’ll have to ask Allura if we have some sort of sewing machine or something onboard.” Pidge groaned and flopped back on his bed, eyes glaring holes into the roof of his room. “You’d think with how advanced the tech is on here, we’d at least have something to tailor clothes.” A band of fabric with a large tear was crumpled in the young communicator’s hand, his eyes glancing over to view a roll of large bandages sitting enticingly on Pidge’s workbench.

 

“No… I can’t wear those again. I’m not…” The young paladin sighed, turning to face the wall and curling up with a distraught frown. “But I need to get to Allura, and I don’t want to go out there without at least something.” Time and calculations quickly passed through his head as he counted down how long it would take to get his binding garment fixed versus having the bandages cause damage. With a firmly set frown, Pidge forced himself to get up and walk over to his desk.

 

“It’ll only take about 20 minutes, it’ll be real quick. No harm done, no foul.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Voltron’s taking some serious damage on the left side, Pidge what is going on in there?!” Shiro yelled out, his grip on the controls tightening with every second that their Green Paladin wasn’t responding. One of Zarkon’s monstrosities was in a battle of strength with them, the robot just barely holding on as the creature pushed them further and further along a desert planet’s surface. “Pidge, respond!”

 

“Shiro we got trouble, Pidge’s vitals are getting funky and his breathing is really strained. His communicator is working but he can’t speak.” Hunk’s voice filtered through the battle sounds, a welcome but dangerous sign that the Black Paladin wasn’t losing more than just one section of audio. “I’d suggest we deform and have Keith and Lance take care of this guy with their heat ice combo. Pidge’s lion is drastically losing power.”

 

“Alright, Voltron separate! Hunk and I will take Pidge’s lion back to the Castle, Lance and Keith… no fighting. You’re a team. Take it down without taking each other down, got it?” Shiro rolled his eyes with a small smile at the sounds of his Blue and Red Paladins groaning and complaining. But his amusement drastically morphed into icy fear when they unfused, the Green Lion plummeting towards the sands.

 

“HUNK!”

 

“I got them!” Hunk’s lion went into a nosedive, swooping down just in time and catching the lion and it’s operator with only minor damages. “A lil scratched up and in need of some new paint, but Green and Pidge are safe!”

 

“Paladins, return to the Castle with Green Lion at once, Pidge needs to be placed in a chamber immediately!” Allura’s voice filtered through Hunk and Shiro’s helmets, the two nodding and quickly cradling the Green Lion between the Black and Yellow Lions as they began to fly back to the Castle.

 

Shiro could feel the pit of fear in his stomach growing as the stats for Pidge’s vitals jumped up on his monitor, red reflecting in his wide eyes “Pidge… what in the name of Quiznak happened to you?”

 

~~~

 

Pidge awoke to the sounds of Allura fretting outside his healing chamber, his eyes shooting open and his lungs suddenly free of their shackles once the chamber released him, the young pilot gasping for breath and clinging to the edges of the walls. “Allura… holy crap how long was I out? What happened?”

 

“Pidge, thank goodness the chamber was able to fix up the damage to your ribs and lungs, why didn’t you tell me immediately that you’d needed your binder fixed?” Allura placed her hands on her hips and frowned, Pidge blinking for a second before his cheeks began to burn and he quickly glanced down to see that the loose fitting shirt he’d been given was thankfully covering his… chest.

 

“You said there was an emergency and to quickly change into our uniforms, I didn’t think I was gonna wear it to a mission. It was unintentional for that much damage to occur, sorry.” Pidge stared down at his feet, sighing. “Is my binder still in my room?”

 

“Yes, and it’s all fixed up. You’ve only been asleep for a few hours. But you need to tell Shiro the cause of the damage to your lungs, he thought you’d suffered damage due to his commands. Hunk thankfully caught you when you fainted and the Green Lion went inoperable.” Allura placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder, helping him stand up fully.

 

“Oh Quiznak, you’re right! He must think it’s his leadership that got me hurt… when it was honestly my fault for using those stupid bandages again.” Pidge grimaced at the memory, his reaction time getting shorter and shorter until his vision blurred and he couldn’t breathe and felt his chest burn with every movement. He’d heard the others’ transmissions but could barely utter a word, the stupid bandages preventing him from breathing and causing him to fall forward onto his controls, barely able to inhale or exhale without terrible pain. “I’ll go to him right after I grab my-“

 

“Ah ah, you’re not allowed to use your binder until tomorrow at least. The chamber can fix all sorts of problems, but you still need to rest before the effects can truly take away all the damage. I left you a tank top in your size that you can put under your jacket, if that helps.” Allura smiled and walked Pidge to the door, “Just be careful and if anyone says anything, let me know and I’ll show them my top secret Royal Altean fighting style.” She winked and gave the air a few quick jabs, prompting a laugh from Pidge.

 

“Alright, thank you Allura. If my bots don’t get ‘em, you’ll be right there with me.” Pidge chuckled, hugging the Princess before waving and stepping out the door to enter the hallways. Allura waved and bade Pidge goodnight, going back to the two chambers where Keith and Lance were healing, preparing to lecture the two of them on the meaning of “teamwork” on the battlefield.

 

He quickly shuffled to his quarters, wincing at the sight of the bandages now firmly placed in his trash can, and changed into the tank top. It thankfully was cut to hold his chest down, less firmly than he’d like but he’d make due. After finding his jacket and shorts and changing into those, he checked in the mirror. There was a small raised area where his chest would be, paranoia gripping his mind despite the fact that all the guys on the team knew already. But he couldn’t help it, fingers brushing the glass hesitantly.

 

A sharp knock startled the paladin back from his mirror, panic throttling his voice for a moment before he heard an anxious voice on the other side of his door. “Pidge, are you alright? Allura told me that you’re alright now. May I come in?”

 

“Uh, yeah! C-C’mon in.” Pidge quickly bent down and started to pick up the bits and pieces of some of the robots he’d been working on, dumping the parts on his desk as Shiro entered. “Sorry for the mess, I was gonna come find you to tell you I was okay, but I got distracted and well-“

 

“I’m so sorry Pidge.” Shiro’s gaze was trained on Pidge, their eyes meeting for a split second before there was a blur of green as Pidge crossed the room and hugged Shiro tightly. The Black Paladin sighed, wrapping his arms around Pidge and holding him close, “I should have seen the way you kept asking how quickly the mission would be over, instead of interrupting your conversation with Allura or assuming nothing was truly wrong. I put you in danger…”

 

“You want me to be honest? Yeah I was in danger, I was an idiot for thinking I could bind with those stupid bandages and not have some karmic reaction that would force me to wear them for more than 10 minutes. I should have told you guys that I wasn’t ready, but I didn’t want to jeopardize the mission or make you guys worry. And I did anyways.” Pidge stared up at Shiro with a frown, “It’s not your fault Shiro, I promise. It was mine for not speaking up. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

 

Shiro searched Pidge’s eyes worriedly, his arms curling protectively around the Green Paladin’s waist. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah, just no binder till tomorrow… Ugh this is gonna suck.” Pidge groaned, leaning into Shiro’s embrace. His arms barely made it fully around Shiro’s chest, fingers digging into the soft fabric of the Black Paladin’s t-shirt.

 

“I want to keep an eye on you, I can’t disguise my worry or concern about your health as anything else, but I’m honestly wondering what the heck those things are on that desk.” Shiro’s fingers played with the edge of Pidge’s shirt nervously, thoroughly distracting the Green Paladin who had adopted a small dopey smile.

 

“Hmm…?” Pidge blinked and let the words sink in, his cheeks tinted pink as his brain finally kicked back into gear. “Oh! Yeah, I was making prototypes for Rover 2.0, as well as some helper bots for defense inside the castle. Hunk’s been helping me find scrap and building the basic engines with me for older models down in the loader bay.” He pulled his hands back around to Shiro’s front, pointing out things on his desk. “That’s a security model, that’s a stealth model, aaaand that’s my surveilance model. I use it sometimes on Keith and Lance when they’re acting stupid.”

 

“Heh, how so?” Shiro chuckled, adjusting so that Pidge was still in his arms as he was given a full detailed explanation about every bot and piece of equipment on Pidge’s workbench.

 

“Oh you know, when they’re acting like jerks to each other, or jeopardizing our training time with their bickering… Or when they’re having stupid competitions, I like to add the element of surprise. And I always catch it on camera.” Pidge glanced back and gave Shiro his famous sneaky grin, glasses glinting in the lights of the room.

 

“I definitely want to see those tapes sometime.” Shiro affirmed with a grin, “I imagine you’ve got a lot of material on Lance.”

 

“Oh DO I. He’s the best and worst subject, half the times my pranks work and the other half he just doesn’t seem fazed or turns them onto Keith without realizing.” Pidge started to ramble, his hands moving slightly to accompany his words. Shiro didn’t even realize he’d moved until he noted Pidge was now facing him, and while one arm was still curled around Pidge’s waist, the other was now resting on his Green Paladin’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay Shiro? Not that I mind this uh… intimacy, in fact this is really nice, but are you really okay?” It was now Pidge’s turn to look searchingly into Shiro’s eyes, lips pulled into a line of worry.

 

“I’m fine, I just…” Shiro’s voice halted as Pidge’s arms encircled his hips, surprised by the return of his affection.

 

“Concerned? I’m almost fully healed, and I promise I won’t bind until Allura deems it safe. I know… I blacked out and nearly busted a rib. But I’m healed, and I promise I’ll never put myself in that situation ever again. Or put you guys through that ever again.” Pidge reached up with one hand and tried to cup Shiro’s cheek, just barely getting his fingers to brush along his cheek. “I swear.”

 

“…alright. I trust you Pidge.” Shiro smiled weakly, leaning into Pidge’s touch and pulling the smaller man close with a chuckle. “You like this level of intimacy with me? That sounds at least 20 times more romantic than what Lance would probably say.”

 

Pidge deadpanned, “Compared to Lance, I’m a romance master. No wait, Keith is if we’re talking levels of romance.” He couldn’t help but snort at that thought, grin breaking through his deadpan only moments later. “But um… Shiro?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you mind uh… engaging in some close quarters strategy talks tonight? Strategies about the pranks- I mean missions of course.” Pidge’s cheeks began to redden even more as he mumbled his way through inviting Shiro to stay, and Shiro couldn’t help but blush as well.

 

“I do have to make sure you stay resting for today, perhaps we can watch those surveillance films on the holo-display and discuss interests as well?” Shiro shrugged, trying and failing at being a nerdy romantic, to the amusement of both of them.

 

“That sounds… nice.” Pidge smiled and leaned up on his tip toes, pulling Shiro down by his shirt to plant a timid kiss on the Black Paladin’s cheek. “Mind grabbing us some snacks while I set up my stuff?”

 

Shiro stood there dumbly for a second before a sincere smile found itself on his face, nodding and leaning down to catch Pidge’s chin with his fingers. “Sure thing, uh… is this okay?” He face was barely half an inch away from Pidge’s, whose cheeks were on fire and his heart racing. A small nod was all it took before Shiro closed the gap, pressing a soft kiss to Pidge’s lips before he pulled back and saluted. “Be back with those snacks in a tick.”

 

It was Pidge’s turn to be dumbstruck, face bright red and eyes watching as an embarrassed (albeit happy) Shiro stepped out. His legs gave out a moment later, Pidge catching himself on the edge of his desk and covering his lips with his free hand.

 

“I… Wow.” Pidge breathed out shakily, eyes wide and chest pounding. He gathered himself and set about cleaning off his bed, thoughts jumping around in his mind. But one thing was constant amidst the chaos of numbers and codes and flustered emotions swirling in his mind: Shiro had _kissed_ him. After weeks of dancing around the subject; _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ my tumblr iheartpkmn.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you're having a good day, thanks for reading!


End file.
